Will and Desire
by LoriStevens
Summary: This one shot takes place immediately after Chapter 538 titled "When The Flame Extinguishes"! So, if you do not wish for the plot to be spoiled, please stop reading immediately! Otherwise, please enjoy! *SPOILERS AHEAD* This one shot conveys Lucy's inner feelings about Natsu's disappearance and her struggle to try and get him back! Totally 100% NALU!


**A/N: Guys! Fairy Tail is ending! :( Only 8 more chapters to go! :( The end of a great manga! :( Anyways, I was inspired to write this one shot after reading C** **hapter 538, titled "When Flames Estinguishes". If you haven't read the manga and do not wish to be spoiled, please stop reading immediately! Otherwise, please enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters except for the plot of this story! Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

 **WILL AND DESIRE**

Lucy Heartfilia felt as if her world had come crashing around her. She looked at the place where Natsu stood just a while ago, showing that brilliant grin of his, as they talked about their future.

"Why?" She wondered as tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill over any second. "Even though we re-wrote it."

Lucy was devastated. She had risked her life to re-write the wording of the Book of E.N.D. And in the end, it didn't matter because Natsu was gone anyway.

"WHY?!" Lucy screamed at the heavens as the tears finally spilled. She felt weak in the knees and fell forward, crying her eyes out.

Besides her, Happy and Gray were sobbing quietly as well, grieving over the loss of their friend.

"NATSU!" Lucy's voice, full of anguish and despair, rang out throughout Magnolia.

 _I didn't even get a chance to tell you how I feel about you._ Lucy thought as an image of the smiling pink haired dragon slayer came into her mind.

"PLEASE!" Lucy screamed again. "NATSU! COME BACK TO ME!"

Lucy could feel her magic flowing throughout her body, bathing her with a brilliant golden aura.

"Please come back!" She whispered as she put every ounce of magic she had left, willing for Natsu to appear again.

Suddenly, the aura expanded and there was a loud noise of multiple bell chimes. Lucy looked up to see her zodiac spirits appear one by one. She was also fairly surprised to see Aquarius with them as well.

Without thinking too much about why her spirits appeared, Lucy went back to her trance, willing for Natsu to appear again.

That's when Lucy realised that she could feel Natsu's conscious. It was faint and it also seemed as if Natsu's conscious was slumbering.

"NATSUUU!" Lucy screamed, willing Natsu to wake up. She sent all the good memories that she shared with Natsu, including Lucy's fondest memory of him which is his invite for Lucy to join Fairy Tail that fateful day in Hargeon Town.

Lucy could feel her enormous magic reserve become a dangerously low level and quite soon realised that she is going to lose consciousness as she was beginning to get drowsy.

A sob escaped Lucy as she sent one final thought in Natsu's direction, _Please Natsu! I can't live without you. I love you._

An image of the pink haired boy popped into Lucy's mind before she drifted off into unconsciousness.

Vaguely, Lucy smiled as her mind registered the scent of firewood. Familiar arms held her and warmth flowed through her body, restoring her magic, as her name was whispered delicately.

 _Luce. I love you too._

* * *

 **A/N: That was okay, I think! *sweat drops* It was just this idea which was bouncing around in my head ever since I read the latest chapter! :) I also thought it would be cool to let the reader assume the ending. So I guess you could either assume that Natsu returned or that the last bit was just Lucy's consciousness speaking! :D Either way, I hope you liked this! And thanks for taking time to read it!**

 **A/N 2: Guys! Please review about what you think of the story! Your reviews would hugely be appreciated! Also, I have another on-going Fairy Tail story titled, 'Remember'! If you have the time, please check it out as well! :) Until next time! Cheers! :)**

 **~Lori**


End file.
